


Unexpected complication

by Littlelazyknight



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Identity Reveal, Light Angst, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: It was supposed to be just another Kid heist. The only problem? Kuroba Kaito got kidnapped right before the show.





	Unexpected complication

Conan took a deep breath, trying to ignore a bad feeling that he had since this morning.   
He tried to tell himself that it's a Kid's heist and he should just relax, enjoy the show and try to catch the phantom thief but he couldn't.  
He looked at the high school detective standing next to him. He had to admit he was excited to meet a fellow Holmes fan.  
Conan was about to start a conversation with him when he heard inspector Nakamori screaming. That wasn't unusual thing, especially before a heist but there was something different this time.  
He wasn't angry. He was worried.   
Hakuba also noticed it and went to check what was happening. Small detective followed him, almost sure that his bad feeling was about to come true.   
It didn't take him long to learn exactly what happened- two teenagers were kidnapped in an alley close to the museum (not exactly discreetly, as there were few witnesses), one of them being family friend of Nakamori's.   
Conan noticed a small grin on Hakuba's face and for a moment he thought that the detective is in fact Kid in disguise. He abandoned the idea few seconds later.   
"I guess Kid won't show up tonight."  
"Can't you stop with your "Kaito is Kid" nonsense at least in a moment like this? There are people in danger!" said inspector with a hint of his typical anger.   
"If Kaito is Kid, neither him or the girl are in danger."  
Conan felt that his heart started beating faster.   
"If..." Nakamori started saying, but was interrupted by the little detective:  
"Who is the other kidnapped person?"  
He didn't need an answer- the way inspector looked at him with sadness and compassion was enough. 

***

Kaito blinked few times trying to get rid of the dizziness.   
It took him few seconds to realise that he was bound and gagged in the back of a moving truck.   
Behind his back he felt someone struggling against the ropes.   
It was probably her bumping into him that woke him.   
Although his head hurt, he immediately started to think, considering every possible option.   
He quickly abandoned the idea that Snake was behind this- that man probably wouldn't bother with taking him alive and certainly wouldn't bother with kidnapping another person.  
Since it wasn't Snake he was dealing with, escape shouldn't be a problem. The person behind him was.   
Kid might be the elusive thief, with tons of tricks up his sleave but he didn't come to today's heist as Kid. He came as Kuroba Kaito- teenager who, despite being famous for his pranks, couldn't have phantom thief's signature smoke bombs in his pocket.   
Hakuba will be suspicious of him even without that. It wasn't hard to make a simple connection between Kaito being kidnapped and Kid not showing up.   
He couldn't help but be mad at himself. Akako came to him today, but he ignored her blabbing about mirrors, reflections and danger.   
And here he was, clearly in danger.   
Girl behind him (he assumed it was a girl since he could feel her long hair on his neck) struggled more and more fiercely. She will soon make enough noise for the kidnappers to check on them.  
He needed a plan. Badly. But all he had was an extremely risky idea.   
He took a deep breath.   
Have the risk ever stopped him before?   
He moved slowly, hoping that it'll make the girl stop moving for a moment.   
It did.   
A moment was all he needed to free himself.  
"I'll untie you, so stay still" he whispered in her ear. She didn't answer but she didn't protest either so Kaito took it as a "yes".  
A minute later she was sitting on the floor, rubbing her wrists.   
"How did you..." she started but he silenced her, laying a finger on her mouth.   
"Kaitou Kid at your service" he said with his signature grin, although he doubted she could see it in the darkness and he didn't really feel like smiling.   
He knew that voice.  
He knew that girl. He even disguised as her once.   
She wasn't a companion he would choose for this adventure. 

***

Akako barely stopped herself from screaming.   
Kuroba fully deserved the nickname given him by Aoko. He was Bakaito through and through.   
Not only he ignored her warning and didn't call off the heist but also didn't even disguised himself when she specifically told him to.   
He deserved every little bit of trouble he would go through tonight. He certainly deserved to end the day in prison, with his identity revealed to entire world.   
Still Akako couldn't stop herself from helping the phantom thief out. It was her who should defeat the Kid- not Hakuba, not Nakamori and certainly not some stupid coincidence.   
At least that's how she explained to herself the fact that she (again) stood on the roof of a building, in a white suit and with broom in hand. 

***

Ran knew that Sonoko would gladly switch places with her but she wasn't Sonoko. She didn't enjoy the company of a phantom thief one bit (maybe except the fact that her chances of escaping looked better than a moment ago).  
She could swear that even in the darkness she saw his wide grin. Almost saw the monocle shining in the nonexistent moonlight...  
Ran shook her head trying to stop thinking about Kid and start thinking about the way of getting out of here. In other words thinking what Shinichi would do.   
She could almost hear his voice:  
"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."  
What she could eliminate?   
Despite the fact that kidnappers though they managed to catch Kudo Shinichi she knew it wasn't the case. Even she got fooled in the first moment- that's why she followed that boy in the crowd, but when she got closer she realised it's not the teenage detective.  
Anyone who saw Shinichi more than once wouldn't make this mistake, not after taking a closer look...  
Wait.   
There was something weird about that.   
Ran felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Are you alright? You don't have to be afraid- I'll get us out of here."  
Kid's voice, although still a little bit playful, sounded genuine.  
When Ran remembered that moment after everything was over, she had to admit she hadn't thought when she did that.   
It was dangerous and plain stupid.   
She could've been killed by a usually benevolent thief and it wouldn't be a surprise.   
Despite the obvious risk, without thinking, without even a little bit of hesitation she pinched his cheek.  
Nothing.   
No mask, no disguise even no snarky comment. Just silence.  
"That's your real face, isn't it?"  
"Of course not..."  
"It wouldn't make sense for you to disguise as someone just similiar to Shinichi so I thought that maybe... maybe that's just how you really look like."  
That was the moment when Ran started thinking again and realised what she did. She was locked up with an internationally wanted criminal and she just told him she knows how he looks like. He could just kill her and blame the kidnappers. He could just get rid of her with a snap of his fingers and she just gave him a reason to do so.  
She prepared for an attack but it never came.   
"You know, if you're so smart, you should just save yourself. Go ahead, I'll wait." said the phantom thief sounding almost like a child, but behind all that act she could hear tension in his voice. He stood up and sat at the opposite side of the truck.  
"And then what? Disappear with a puff of smoke?"  
She heard him laughing softly.  
"What else could I do? It's not like I can silence you forever."  
Ran froze for a second, realising that Kid didn't even consider killing her an option. That he moved away from her so she would feel safer.   
He sighed.   
"We'll get out of here and you'll do whatever you think is right but... I ask you to cover for me. Actually, I beg you to do it because if you don't then everyone close to me will be in danger, and they won't even know what's coming... I have enemies far more dangerous than inspector Nakamori."   
He sounded desperate and scared. Ran never imagined that the elusive phantom thief could sound like that or that the word "beg" was in his dictionary. She didn't know how much of it is just an act to make her pity him but she decided to believe him, at least for now.   
"Did you told them that you're Kaitou Kid? People close to you?"  
"No, I swear, they don't know anything. They're innocent. I know you want me in jail but..."  
"Did you really thought that not telling them they're in danger would make them safer? And what will they do when you really disappear? Are you even thinking?" she said a little too loud.   
"You're talking to me or your detective boyfriend?"  
"What? He's not my... Is it really time to talk about those things?"  
"No, but you started it. We should get out of here, but before that I want to ask you one more time to..."  
"I won't turn you in."  
"Huh?"  
"Yet. But when we get out of this you'll have to explain to me why are you doing this and then I'll decide what to do."

***

When Kid appeared Hakuba looked like he was seeing a ghost instead of phantom thief.  
Conan didn't even looked that way. He wasn't interested.   
If he'd looked he might have noticed that Kid wasn't acting like he usually did- not only he appeared flying on a broom instead of hang-glider but he didn't even attemtp to tease the inspector below him.  
Conan wanted to help looking for Ran although he knew he couldn't do much, especially not now. He couldn't even sneak away since he was being held by inspector Nakamori's daughter in a tight grip.  
"I knew Kaito isn't Kid. Stupid Hakuba." she said, but he could hear that she barely stopped herself from crying.   
Small detective knew that, thanks to the incompetence of the kidnappers, finding Ran was just a matter of time- not only they left witnesses but also didn't seem to abandon the truck that was seen by them. On top of that they choose to do it when Tokyo police's biggest task force was ready for pursuit. It was a miracle they didn't get caught immediately.   
When his phone rang half an hour later, his hands shook so much that he could barely pick it up. 

***

It was over. Just like that- all it took was some smoke bombs and karate for both of the kidnappers to be lying on the ground unconscious and tied up.  
Now Ran was just sitting comfortably in a police car wrapped in blanket. She watched as Hakuba tried to interrogate Kaito and as inspector Nakamori scolded him for not letting the boy rest. Ran knew that tomorrow she would have to answer a lot of questions. They agreed with Kaito that they'll testify that Kid just appeared in the truck and saved them both.   
Ran closed her eyes.   
She was going to cover for an internationally wanted criminal. If Shinichi knew, he would freak out. But he wasn't there.   
And she didn't agreed to help the thief just yet- for that she'll have to hear the entire story.   
She looked at her phone. To do that she'll have to call Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my longest fic yet and probably my favourite (except for the crossover drabbles, those are pure fun to write). I hope you enjoy it despite the complete lack of action.


End file.
